BJT Trailers
by calenlily
Summary: My ideas for what the trailers would look like if BJT were made into a movie.
1. Daughter

Disclaimer: As always, not mine.

A/N: Okay, I've checked all my quotes with the books to make sure I didn't make any mistakes in memory, howevernot everything is exactly from the book. I've used a little bit of creative license (e.g. compressing conversations and tweaking scenes) to make things more consise. I was partially inspired by the trailers posted byblackmunji. I hope you like. Please review.

**Daughter of the Blood Trailer**

-Camera pans across the barren landscape of an island in black and white, where a little girl sits on a rocky outcrop. She opens her hands, and a brilliantly colored butterfly flies out across the screen.-

Voiceover: _For thousands of years, the Realms have been waiting for the next Witch._

Lucivar, outside the slave pens in Pruul.

Lucivar: Just once, I'd like to serve a Queen I could respect, someone I could truly believe in. A strong Queen who wouldn't fear my strength. A Queen I could also call a friend.

-Jaenelle drops from the Winds beside him.-

Jaenelle: Hello?

Lucivar: You're a spitting little cat, aren't you? What's your name?

Jaenelle: Jaenelle.

Lucivar: I think Cat suits you just as well.

-Daemon and Cassandra at Cassandra's Altar.-

Cassandra: The girl means everything to us, Prince, and she means nothing to you.

Daemon: Nothing? Do you think that someone like me, having lived as I've lived, being what I am, would destroy the one person he's been looking for his whole life? Do you think me such a fool I don't recognize what she is, what she'll become? She's magic, Cassandra. A single flower blooming in an endless desert.

_A girl of great power..._

-Jaenelle dumps all her Jewels onto Saetan's desk.-

-Everything in Saetan's study comes flying towards Saetan and Jaenelle.-

Jaenelle: Stop stop stop!

_And vulnerability,_

-Jaenelle, dirt-covered and sobbing, floats up to Daemon's window, and Daemon attempts to comfort her.-

Daemon: What- Who?

Jaenelle: Rose, he killed my friend Rose.

_Wisdom..._

-Jaenelle and Daemon enter the garden alcove. Jaenelle indicates a bed of witchblood.-

Jaenelle: Did you know that if you sing to them correctly, they'll tell you the names of the ones who are gone?

Daemon: No. I didn't know.

Jaenelle: Well, they can. As long as Chaillot stands above the sea, the ones they were planted for won't be forgotten. And someday the blood debt will be paid in full.

_And innocence._

-Saetan takes Jaenelle to the gate between the Realms. The wall behind the altar turns to mist.-

Jaenelle: Ooohh. Why's it doing that?

Saetan: It's a Gate.

Jaenelle: A Gate?

Saetan: A Gate between the Realms.

Jaenelle: Ooohh.

_An extraordinary child._

-Surreal meets Daemon and Jaenelle in the Angelline Gardens.-

Jaenelle: Titian sends her love.

Surreal: But… Titian is dead.

Jaenelle: I know.

_Some would do anything for her._

-Tersa traces a triangle on Daemon's hand.-

Tersa: Father cut to Saetan… Brother cut to Lucivar… Lover cut to Daemon. The father came first.

Daemon: He usually does.

Tersa: The Lover is the Father's mirror. The Brother stands between.

_Some don't understand her._

-Phillip and Jaenelle at the Angelline Estate.-

Phillip: Jaenelle, we're not doing this to be cruel. You're a sick little girl, and we want to help you get better.

Jaenelle: I'm not sick.

Phillip: Yes, you are. You can't tell the difference between make-believe and the real world.

_And some would destroy her._

-A meeting between Dorothea, Hekatah, and Greer.-

Dorothea: Promise Sadi 100 years of freedom if he kills the child – 100 years for him and the Eyrien.

_Now, she is in great danger._

-Tersa and Daemon in the park in Draega.-

Tersa: The chalice is cracking.

-Jaenelle locked in a pen at Briarwood.-

Jaenelle: Nooo!

-Screen flashes black.-

Fiery white writing on black screen: Daughter of the Blood. Coming soon to theatres.

-Writing fades to leave an image of a mist-shrouded crystal chalice. As the chalice cracks and implodes, it too fades to reveal Daemon and Tersa in the park in Draega. Tersa disappears on the Winds. Daemon looks around for her, but she is gone. Her voice drifts back towards him.-

Tersa: She has come….

-Daemon leans against a tree in frustration. The tree dies instantly, its leaves turning to green powder that sprinkles down onto his suit. Screen goes black.-

_-fin-_


	2. Heir

Disclaimer: Not mine, and all that.

A/N: See previous chapter. I think this one might be a bit on the long side, but oh well. Being more of a series of episodes than a tight linear plot, it's a hard book to summarize. I'll do one more for _Queen_, as soon as my friend gives me the book back. Enjoy. Please review.**  
**

**Heir to the Shadows Trailer**

-Scene opens on mist swirling over a dark background. As mists shift, shards of crystal are revealed. They slowly fly together, forming a crystal chalice, the cracks filled in with lines of blazing light. Cut to another place, where a golden-haired girl lies motionless on her bed.-

Voiceover: _Jaenelle, the long awaited Witch, had her life ripped apart in one terrible night. She has survived, but at what price?_

-Jaenelle's eyes flicker open.-

-Jaenelle examines herself in her mirror.-

Jaenelle: How long?

Saetan: Two years. Actually, a little more than that. You'll be fifteen in a few weeks.

_Haunted by the past she no longer remembers,_

-Jaenelle and Saetan walk back from Jaenelle's first craft lesson at Luthvian's house.-

Saetan: Who were you really angry for, Jaenelle? Who were you trying to protect?

Jaenelle: I don't know. I sort of remember someone who had to submit to women like Roxie. It hurt him, and he hated it. It's not even a memory. More like a feeling because I can't remember who or where or why I would have known someone like that.

-Jaenelle caught in a nightmare, tossing and turning, and Saetan trying to calm her. Flash through images of Briarwood.-

_She struggles to learn to trust again,_

-Saetan and Lucivar talking after dinner.-

Saetan: You've been able to do more in three months to improve her physical and mental health than I've been able to do in two years. That galls a little.

Lucivar: You laid a stronger foundation than you realize. Besides, a father's supposed to be strong, supportive, and protective. Older brothers, on the other hand, are naturally a pain in the ass, and are inclined to be overprotective bullies.

Saetan: You're an overprotective bully?

Lucivar: So I'm told, frequently and with great vigor.

-Jaenelle and Saetan in Jaenelle's room at the keep.-

Jaenelle: Oh, dear. Poor papa… Is it all right if I call you that?

_To control her devastating power,_

-Jaenelle at Luthvian's, levitating a roomful of boxes, balls, and even the table.-

Jaenelle: I think I'm getting the hang of this thread-to-object stuff.

-Everything comes crashing down.-

Jaenelle: Damn and blast!

Saetan: Never mind, witch-child. If you could do it perfectly on the first try, you wouldn't have much fun practicing, would you?

-Jaenelle facing the Dark Council.-

Jaenelle: Very well, you may appoint a new guardian when the sun next rises… unless you reconsider before then.

-She walks out. Fast forward (in time-lapse mode) to the next morning at the Hall, where the coven and the boyos are ranged around a shaken Saetan. All is dark.-

Gabrielle: Black as midnight.

Karla: Caught on the edge of midnight. How long do you think it's going to take the Council to reconsider their decision, High Lord? A day? Maybe two? Let's find breakfast.

_To face her past,_

-Saetan enters Jaenelle's sitting room, where she is curled up in a chair.-

Saetan: Bad dream?

Jaenelle: A dream. I was standing in front of a cloudy crystal door. I couldn't see what was behind it, wasn't sure I _wanted_ to see. But someone kept trying to hand me a gold key, and I knew if I took it, the door would open, and then I would _have_ to know what was behind it.

-Jaenelle and Lucivar rush to Tersa's house.-

Jaenelle: Tersa.

Tersa: I have to find him. It's time now.

Jaenelle: Who do you have to find?

Tersa: The boy. My son. Daemon.

Jaenelle: Daemon. The gold key!

_And to gather her friends._

-Jaenelle enters Lucivar's room at the cabin.-

Jaenelle: So you've finally decided to rejoin the living.

Lucivar: Cat?

Jaenelle: I knew you said you'd find me when I was seventeen, but I had no idea you'd do it in such a dramatic fashion.

-Jaenelle perches above the cliffs in the Twisted Kingdom, a glittering trail leading up to her. Daemon stands below.-

Jaenelle: Rest, Daemon. I'll mark the trail for you. Please follow it. I'll be waiting for you at the end.

Daemon: JAENELLE!

Jaenelle: Daemon.

-Jaenelle disappears.-

_For the lines are being drawn, between her allies…_

-Flash through images of the coven and the boyos piling in at Jaenelle's party; Jaenelle introducing Smoke to Saetan, Mephis, Andulvar, and Prothvar; Jaenelle helping Surreal fight of Hayllian guards; Jaenelle riding Kaetien up to the Hall.-

_And her enemies,_

-Flash through images of Hekatah giving Greer one last mission; Jorval presiding over a meeting of the Dark Council, Hekatah and Dorothea plotting.-

_And she will be tested…_

-Jaenelle kills Jhinka in the Landen village.-

-Pan over Sceval after the massacre, coming to rest on Jaenelle mourning Kaetien.-

_As the time approaches when she will come into her full power._

-Jaenelle walks out of the offering chamber, wearing her Ebony Jewels.-

-Jaenelle stands before the Dark Council. She swings her scepter up, then forward to point directly at the viewers. A flash of light, the screen goes dark.-

Fiery white writing on black screen: Heir to the Shadows. Coming soon to theaters.

-Fade out.-

_-fin-_


	3. Queen

Queen of the Darkness Trailer Queen of the Darkness Trailer

Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda, yadda…

A/N: Yes, it's been forever since I've updated. I've rather moved on to other fandoms. But I've been amazed by the fact that I still get new people reading and reviewing this story, and it looked so sad sitting there with only two books of the trilogy covered, so I figured writing this would be a nice little project to get me back into writing for the summer (look, proof that reviews really do make a difference). This was probably the hardest trailer to write. As always, I claim artistic license on editing dialogue from the books. For some reason, this one took a lot more editing than the others; there were less concise quotes. But hey, it's still a lot closer than any real movie would be.

This is probably going to be the last trailer, don't expect more. But you never know, if I get inspired I might just make one for _The Invisible Ring_ or _Tangled Webs_ (if I ever get around to reading the latter :( I know, I know, bad fangirl).

Feedback is of course welcomed. I am especially desperate for constructive criticism; I don't think this trailer turned out as well as the others.

Okay, now without further authorly rambling, here's the actual story you came here to read.

* * *

-Fade in to the grime and bustle of the service fair.-

Voiceover: _As Witch and Queen, Jaenelle Angelline has ruled the Shadow Realm for the past five years. Now, the arrival of newcomers brings a time of uncertainty and change to her Dark Court._

-Daemon stalks towards the administrators building, then freezes as he recognizes Lucivar. Lucivar turns, recognizes him, and grabs his arm.-

Lucivar: You weren't on any of the damn lists. I checked. Have you signed a contract yet? Have you?

Daemon: No, and there's little time left. Look, Prick. I have to-

Lucivar: You're signing a contract with the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih.

-Aaron and Khardeen approach with Surreal and Wilhelmina.-: Prince Yaslana. Here are two more for the contract.

-Cut to SaDiablo Hall. A carriage pulls up, and Alexandra Angelline steps out.-

Alexandra: I demand to see Wilhelmina Benedict. I'm the Queen of Chaillot, and I-

-Daemon emerges from the Hall-: Good afternoon, Alexandra. Such a pleasure to see you again.

Alexandra: You. You bastard! You-

-Saetan emerges.-: Lady Angelline. I always knew we would meet someday to settle the debt, but I never thought you would be foolish enough to come here.

_She must navigate through treachery…_

-Cut to a corridor in the Hall. Osvald has cornered Wilhelmina at the entrance to her room. He holds out a box to her.-

Osvald (voiceover to indicate unspoken): Step close to the box and raise the lid. Step close to the box…

-Wilhelmina slowly opens the box.-

-Cut to Daemon and Saetan, somewhere else in the Hall.-

Saetan: Don't you realize what happened there?

Daemon: Alexandra played the bitch and arranged to have her own granddaughter abducted.

-Saetan shakes his head.-: Alexandra was working with Dorothea and Hekatah in order to abduct her own granddaughter.

…_and her own confused emotions…_

-Cut to Daemon and Jaenelle in Jaenelle's sitting room.-

Daemon: Why are you so furious with him?!

Jaenelle: Because he got hurt and he shouldn't have! -Her eyes fill with tears.- I'm mad at him because he got hurt. If we'd known, the coven would have done something before now.

Daemon: What else?

Jaenelle: Alexandra is my grandmother.

Daemon: You are _not_ going to wallow in guilt, Jaenelle!

-Cut to Daemon and Jaenelle, somewhere else in the Hall.-

Jaenelle: How hard can it be?

-She walks up, kisses him awkwardly, and hastily retreats, eying him warily.-

Jaenelle: Are you nervous?

Daemon: Actually, I'm terrified that I may say or do something stupid and you won't want to kiss me again.

Jaenelle: I don't know what I'm doing! -Muttered.- Surreal should have let me take notes.

…_for her enemies are massing…_

-Cut to Dorothea in Draega, before an audience of Territory Queens and their companions.-

Dorothea: My Sisters and Brothers, I called you here to warn you about a terrible discovery I made recently, something that threatens every one of the Blood in the entire Realm of Terreille. In the past, I've done some unspeakably cruel things. But I tell you this now: I have been used! Our destroyer is the Prince of Darkness, the High Lord of Hell.

-Cut to Dorothea in her sitting room. Hekatah enters.-

Hekatah: You did well today, Sister. I couldn't have done better myself.

…_spinning a deadly trap that threatens destroy to all that she loves…_

-Cut to Karla and Lady Ulka. Karla holds a cup of moontime brew.-

Karla: You poisoned it, didn't you?

-Cut to Morton arriving at a landing web and being shot down.-

-Cut to Geoffrey delivering a small box to Jaenelle, Daemon, and Surreal at the Keep. Jaenelle opens the box to reveal Saetan's finger.-

-Cut to the coven and the boyos gathered around in a room at the Keep. Pan out to outside, to show the witchstorm raging.-

…_and the Realms themselves._

-Cut to Jaenelle and the Arachnian Queen beside a Tangled Web.-

Jaenelle: If Kaeleer accepts Terreille's challenge and goes to war, it will destroy the Blood in both Realms. All the Blood. Even the Kindred. All my Sisters, all my friends will be gone. All of the Queens will be gone. All the Warlord Princes.

_And she will be called upon to make a terrible sacrifice._

Arachnian Queen: Then who will war with Terreille?

Jaenelle: The Queen of the Darkness.

Arachnian Queen: But _you_ are Queen!

-Cut to dreamscape, where Jaenelle stands beside three webs: one for the Terreillan Blood, one for the demon-dead, and one studded with Ebony. The scene shifts, and she is tumbling, falling into the abyss through webs of the different jewel ranks.-

-Flash to black. Blazing, white writing appears.-: _Queen of the Darkness_

-Cut back to Jaenelle and the Arachnian Queen.-

Arachnian Queen: No! Not a second path! Not an answer! You not walk this path!

Jaenelle, sadly: It's the only way.

-Flash to black again.-

White writing: _Coming soon to theaters._

-Fade out.-


End file.
